


you'll always be beautiful to me

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breast Fucking, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Discovery, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith takes a deep breath as he shuts off the water. He lets water drip from his hair for a minute, allowing his mind to come to terms with these changes before he reaches for the towel to dry himself off. He steps out of the shower and comes face to face with his reflection in the mirror. Almost instantly his mouth goes dry at the sight.Just as he feared, Keith now had a pair of small yet supple breasts. If he looks close enough he could see a bead of white at the tip of his nipple. He attempts to swallow.[Note: Please read the tags and author's note]





	you'll always be beautiful to me

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back again
> 
> sorry for going so long without writing or posting anything!! i've been trying to take care of myself mentally and i ended up putting off writing more than i would have liked to bc i was also feeling self conscious about my writing. bUT i'm trying to get back into it, and i figured instead of working on bigger writings while i'm still not fully in the groove yet i'd just write sheith drabbles instead. except this turned out to be way longer than a drabble, oops.
> 
> i really just wanted to write lactating keith so here we go!!
> 
> **please note:** keith is a cis male with a penis but he does grow breasts because he is an omega. if this makes you uncomfortable you're free to skip this fanfic. this is not meant to harm trans men in any way. please let me know if i should add more tags or fix anything else.

Keith doesn't notice the changes in his body right away. Actually, it takes almost a week for him to notice that something is different. After a rather intense training session, Keith takes his time in the shower, stretching out his limbs and taking care of his aching muscles and body. It's when he gets a hand on his chest that Keith startles.

His chest is.. bigger.

With all of his training with the Blades Keith had known he was sure to grow in muscle, thus his body growing along with it. However, something wasn't right about his chest. It didn't just feel like he was growing muscle.

In a sense his chest felt more round, fuller almost. He paws at his left tit and almost shivers at the sensations that crawl up his spine. Shiro had helped him discover he had sensitive nipples so that was nothing new, but for his whole pec to have him tingle in pleasure was fairly new to him.

Looking down at his chest brought no sense of comfort either. What he finds are two, small but round, noticeable breasts. He swallows down his budding anxiety.

Why the _fuck_ did he have boobs all of a sudden?! He was a man, his body thrumming with testosterone. He couldn't figure out a possible logical explanation for this new development.

Except it's in that moment he remembers his half Galra side and Kolivan's words echo in his mind.

_"You're what we would call a Galran Omega. Omegas are sacred to our people, as they are necessary for breeding. However, you are only half Galra. I cannot inform you about what to expect, as nothing may change at all. Just keep in mind that if anything does change, it would be likely involved with your sex."_

Keith takes a deep breath as he shuts off the water. He lets water drip from his hair for a minute, allowing his mind to come to terms with these changes before he reaches for the towel to dry himself off. He steps out of the shower and comes face to face with his reflection in the mirror. Almost instantly his mouth goes dry at the sight.

Just as he feared, Keith now had a pair of small yet supple breasts. If he looks close enough he could see a bead of white at the tip of his nipple. He attempts to swallow.

What was he supposed to do about this? Would his chest always be like this now? Would his chest grow over time? Was there any way to change this new development? Keith wished he had gone into more detail with Kolivan when he was informed about being an Omega, but at the time Keith had just wanted to run and hide after discovering his Galran biology.

What would Shiro say about this?

Keith's heart fell to the pit of his stomach as the thought crossed his mind. Would Shiro be alright with this, especially if it was a permanent change? Keith had no idea, and he was scared. He didn't want these breasts, he didn't choose to have them. Would Shiro be understanding, or would this be a dealbreaker?

"Keith?"

The sound of Shiro's voice breaks Keith out of his thoughts. In a panic, Keith spins to the bathroom door and sprints to lock it before Shiro can turn the knob. Shiro gives another knock and call of his name, his voice now full of concern.

"I-I'm fine!" Keith squeaks out. He wrestles with the towel to make sure it's wrapped securely around his chest before unlocking and swinging the door open.

"Hey, baby," Shiro smiles softly. He opens his arms and pulls Keith into them, but Keith gives him a one-armed hug as the other is covering the mounds on his chest, "Everything alright?"

Keith nods, "Perfect."

Shiro's about to press further, clearly noting that something is wrong with his husband, when his eyes trail down to the arm pressed rather tight against his chest and the towel wrapped around higher up on his body than usual.

"What's wrong?"

Keith tenses up, "N-Nothing." His arms tighten even further around his chest. When Shiro places a hand on his arm he flinches and tries to pull back, but Shiro's grip on him is firm.

"You know you can tell me anything, love, right?" Shiro asks. He rubs his thumb softly on Keith's skin.

Keith sighs, "I know. I'm sorry, Takashi. Just.. don't freak out?" He offers weakly.

Shiro blinks, "Did someone hurt you?" He practically growls.

"No!" Keith quickly reassures him, "Nothing like that at all, Takashi, I promise. I-I.." 

He tries to explain the situation but decides it would just be better to show it to him instead. He lowers his arm slowly and lets the towel fall to the ground. He squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look in Shiro's eyes. 

"K-Keith.." Shiro stutters, "You.."

"I-I'm sorry," Keith whispers, keeping his eyes closed tight, "I-I don't know how this happened. I was in the shower and I went to wash my chest a-and I found.. _this_. I think it has to do with my Galra side, something about being an O-Omega? I-I can talk to Kolivan about it, maybe see i-if there's a way to fix this. I don't know why this happened and I'm r-really sorry, Shiro--"

"Keith, slow down," Shiro says softly. Keith feels his large hands grip his shoulders, "Please, look at me?"

"I can't," Keith whimpers, "I-I..."

"Please, Keith."

Keith sighs and gives in to Shiro's kind voice. He peeks one eye open, only to find Shiro's face is full of love and concern. He opens both eyes and Shiro pulls him into another hug.

"You look beautiful, Keith," Shiro breathes into his ear, "You're always so _so_ beautiful, no matter how your body looks. There's nothing wrong with this. I'm perfectly alright with this."

Keith lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and melts into Shiro's arms, "I'm so relieved. I thought this would be a dealbreaker for sure."

"Oh, baby," Shiro pulls back slightly to press a kiss to Keith's temple, "I would never leave you. You mean the entire world to me, I could never break it off with you."

"I love you so so much, Takashi," Keith says. He feels tears gather in his eyes and blinks them away.

Shiro pulls away, cupping Keith's cheeks and pressing kisses all over his face, "I love you too, sweetheart. My Keith, my Love."

Keith melts easily into Shiro's affections. All of his worries are easily thrown out the window. Part of him feels bad for even considering that Shiro would leave him, but mostly he's just overjoyed. He loves Shiro so much.

"So," Shiro starts, looking down at Keith's chest, "How.. does it feel?"

Keith shrugs, "Not too different, just more sensitive than usual. They feel kinda full, almost?"

Shiro nods as he takes in the new information, "Can I touch them?"

"Sure."

Gently, Shiro places a hand on Keith's pec. He feels Keith shiver underneath him and that encourages him to squeeze. Keith whines softly and the sound immediately goes straight to his groin.

"H-How does that feel?" Shiro asks. 

Keith hums, "Feels good."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Keith takes a step forward, "P-Please?"

Shiro smiles, "Of course, love."

Shiro adds more pressure to his hand, squeezing and groping Keith's tit, drinking up each moan and whine that escapes his pretty lips. He sees a bead of white spill from Keith's nipple and he leans down to lick it up.

"_A-Ah!!_" Keith mewls, eyes slipping closed as pleasure courses through his veins, "D-Do that again."

With a grin, Shiro wraps his lips around the hardened bud and suckles. Keith keens and his knees buckle. Shiro catches him and they slide down until they're sitting on the tile. Shiro wraps his arm around Keith's waist while the other squeezes his breast, flooding Shiro's mouth with his delicious milk. 

"Sh-Shiroooo," Keith whines, clutching Shiro's hair as he's milked, "F-Feels so fucking g-good, k-keep going, _a-ah!_"

Shiro continues sucking on his nipple, drinking up every last drop - which is surprisingly a lot for the size of Keith's chest. He feels a bead of milk slip past his lips and roll down his chin. 

Even after Keith's tit has been emptied Shiro continues to suck and squeeze, instead drinking up the sweet noises Keith lets out as Shiro experiments with his chest. When he feels Keith grinding against his knee he knows he's doing a good job.

Keith brings a hand up to play with the neglected breast, but Shiro quickly smacks it away and uses his own hand instead. He latches onto the nipple and groans when milk floods his mouth once more. It tastes sweet and the taste just screams Keith. The more Keith shivers and writhes in his hold the harder his cock gets in the confines of his clothes. Keith's cock, however, is free and rubbing against Shiro's knee, slick and covered with precum. 

"K-Keep going," Keith mewls, "G-Gonna cum, feels so g-good, gonna c-cum, _a-ahh--!!!_"

Keith practically screams as his orgasms rushes over him, cum spurting all over Shiro's clothes. His milk shoots into Shiro's mouth and Shiro mewls at the rush of fluids. He sucks down every last drop until Keith is quivering from overstimulation, pawing at Shiro's chest and whimpering that it was too much.

When Shiro pulls away Keith all but throws himself in Shiro's lap, pulling him in for a sloppy, messy kiss full of saliva and milk. He mewls when he gets a taste of himself on Shiro's tongue. Shiro wraps his arms around his waist, his hands meeting at the small of his back, pulling him in until their bodies are pressed flush together.

Keith is the first to pull away, gasping for air and licking his lips.

"God, that felt so fucking good, Takashi," Keith says, "Thank you for that, and for being so understanding."

Shiro chuckles, brushing a lock of black hair behind Keith's ear, "Baby, if I wasn't fine with it before, I can assure you I'm totally fine with it now."

Keith giggles, but the bulge in Shiro's pants catches his eye and he hums, "Want me to help take care of that for you, big guy?"

"I would love your help, sweetheart-" Keith eagerly reaches for the buckle to Shiro's belt, but Shiro is quick to stop him, "But I have something else in mind."

With Keith's hand in his, Shiro pulls both of them upwards. Shiro eagerly leads the two to the bed and he lays Keith out gently. He leans down to press their lips together, tongues sliding and teeth clacking. His hands slide up Keith's hips and wrap around his breasts to give a soft squeeze. Keith whines in his mouth and Shiro feels his cock twitch.

"How does your chest feel?" Shiro asks against Keith's lips.

"Wonderful," Keith sighs dreamily, "Though I don't think I'll have any more milk for you any time soon."

"That's no problem at all, baby," Shiro promises.

Shiro leans back on his knees and takes off his clothing as fast as possible, tossing them somewhere in the bedroom before leaning back down to press his lips against Keith's in another quick, sensual kiss.

"Wanna help me out, baby?" Shiro asks. He takes his heavy cock in hand and strokes it to full hardness. 

Keith's mouth waters at the sight and he nods eagerly but notes that Shiro is still sitting on top of him.

"Follow my lead, love. If you don't like this then you can blow me."

Before Keith could protest - he loves absolutely everything that he and Shiro do together - Shiro takes both of Keith's hands and brings them up to his breasts.

"Just like that, baby. Now, press them together for me," Shiro demands.

Keith whines at the dominating tone of voice and complies, pressing his tits together.

"Yes, perfect. So good for me, sweetheart."

Shiro takes his place straddling Keith's abdomen, lining his cock up between Keith's breasts. The two moan simultaneously as Shiro thrusts his cock between them, starting with a slow pace that quickly grows faster and faster with the feeling of Keith's tits swallowing his cock.

"F-Fuck, sweetheart. Feels so fucking good. God, you're so fucking good for me, baby. I love the way you make me feel. I love the way your body feels around my cock."

Keith keens at the praise, pressing his tits together even tighter, relishing in the groan that Shiro lets out.

"God, I'm gonna cum all over that cute little face of yours, how does that sound?"

Keith nods eagerly, "P-Please, I want your cum on me, wanna taste your cum, Takashi."

"G-Good, because I'm really fucking close, ngh! God, you're fucking amazing, gonna cum for you sweetheart, gonna _c-cum--!!_"

Shiro groans loudly as the pleasure in the pit of his belly bursts and courses through his veins. Keith's mouth is open wide, tongue ready to collect the drops of cum that land in his mouth. He moans when he feels the rest hit his face. He reaches forward and laps his tongue at the head of Shiro's cock, licking up any remaining drops of cum.

"God, sweetheart," Shiro groans breathlessly, running his fingers through Keith's sweaty black locks, "You're so fucking good to me."

Keith mewls, I love you so much, Takashi."

"And I love you more, my Keith."

Shiro repositions himself so he's laying next to Keith, but just before he could gather him up and pull him close Keith slips out of his arms and out of the bed.

"Sweetheart?"

"I have to take another shower," Keith pouts.

"Let me help you with that, baby."

Shiro follows him into the bathroom and the two shower together, finishing it off with a nice bath. Keith lays against Shiro's chest, humming softly as Shiro plays with his hair.

"Do you think this change will be permanent?" Keith wonders aloud.

"I'm not sure, baby. You don't have to worry, though," Shiro says softly, "No matter how your body changes, you'll always be beautiful to me."

**Author's Note:**

> shiro takes care of keith and keith takes care of shiro, such good boys
> 
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think! kudos/bookmarks/comments are always very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
